


Submission

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom My Unit | Byleth, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: "Gods dammit, woman! Please!" Dimitri retreated toward the rubble and turned away from her. She would surely see him as desperate and deplorable and that made him feel sick. It was clear as day that she was toying with him, and he was the fool for playing into her hands.Feral Dimitri thinks himself the dominant between him and Byleth, but it turns out he's more of a bratty sub.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Submission

When Dimitri had told her that he would use her until her flesh fell from her bones, he meant it as a threat. However, the Professor seemed to consider it more of a challenge. A small lingering part of him had felt guilty for it in the aftermath, but when she made her presence more constant when he made it abundantly clear that he longed for solitude, those feelings were quashed. It was hard to feel sorry when she met him with opposition, invaded the sanctity of the cathedral when he made it his new home, and would simply not leave when he demanded it. Even when he ignored her, she was there, a taunt to his boyhood self who would have done anything she asked of him. But his boyhood self had died when she had disappeared five years ago, so he felt no such compulsion to behave for her benefit. 

  
The ghosts, however, reveled in her being there. They preyed on old desires for her, on schoolboy fantasies of having her, and corrupted them to a point where he no longer recognized them for what they were. Byleth was always a beautiful woman, there was no denying that, but where he would have hesitated to act on his feelings in the past, he was driven to the point of taking it from her whether she wanted to give it or not. Sometimes, he felt guilt. He had no right to even think of touching her. To even declare himself worthy of as much was near sacrilegious. But he was tired that night and their voices made more sense than they ought to.

  
They were practically screaming in his ears when she sat in the cathedral with him, wrapped in a shawl for warmth. Byleth had been there all week, providing unwanted company for him when he couldn't sleep. Some nights, it was almost comforting to have her as his sentinel, even if he still believed she would betray him at a moment's notice. That night was not one of those nights, however. Her presence merely stirred more carnal thoughts within him that he normally buried down. And the ghosts took too much pleasure in digging them back up for him to bear witness to.

  
If she's going to insist on bothering you, she should have to pay.

  
Take her. Take her and use her for your own depraved needs.

  
She already thinks you're a monster. May as well show her how much of a monster you can be.

  
Dimitri let the voices play out in his head a little longer than he should have. He was well beyond the point of disagreeing. More than that, he was listening and found them to have a compelling argument. Byleth already did think he was an unforgivable animal, so he saw no need to deny himself what he wanted any longer. A couple of long strides closed the gap, which she regarded with a look of confusion when he stood before her. 

  
With a forceful grip on her shoulders, he brought her to her feet. The shawl she wore fell to the floor as he snatched her chin and dragged her face to his for a rough kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth uninvited, though she did not squirm or fight against him. At worst, she was a passive recipient of the demand. At best...something else that he failed to place. When he pulled away, gaze heavy on her, he couldn't help but voice his intention. "I will have you." Dimitri's tone was dark and hoarse, charged on five years of unsatiated need. He still hadn't released her chin, though she made no effort to remove him.

  
"Don't speak to me that way." Where he had met her with iciness, she responded with untamed fire. Her expression was normally steeled to him and his cruelty, but that night, he could all but see the flames raging behind her eyes. Still, it was not rejection as he had anticipated, and that disarmed him even more than her uncharacteristic fire.

  
To compensate, Dimitri stole another kiss from her, hoping to get a real response from her regardless of what that may be. He could have sworn that she had kissed him back that time, but he refused to be caught up in details when he was so determined. "You are mine. Do you hear me? What you want doesn't concern me because I'll just take it from you if you refuse." He was a monster, after all. Telling her as much was the one courtesy he would offer.

  
This time, Byleth did snap out of his touch. She was stronger than she looked, and wasn't afraid to use it. If it wasn't for his crest, he figured she could have easily broken his arm with that maneuver. The most troubling part of it was that she still looked so unbothered by what had happened. If the voices hadn't so thoroughly convinced him that she found his mere presence repulsive, he would have bet that he saw the makings of a smirk on her face. 

  
"I won't do anything with you until you bathe and change clothes." Byleth responded. Her eyes were dark, wanting. The sight of it stole the breath right out of Dimitri's lungs. His pulse thundered in his ears with his quickening heartbeat. 

  
The nervousness she made him feel only served to fuel his anger. His blood boiled at the sight of her indignant look, at her easy expression, and how she didn't seem to grasp what he was suggesting. She always had a pull over him, and she seemed determined to use it to its fullest; somehow that was the worst part of it all. "Do you not understand, woman" he spat, "I don't care what you want! I will take what is mine!"

  
"You're the one who misunderstood," her cool tone felt mocking against his burgeoning frustration, "I will not allow this to progress until you wash. We'll speak again once you do." She grabbed her discarded shawl and made to leave, but before she reached the double doors, she turned back to him, "It would do you well to be more respectful next time."

  
She was gone, and Dimitri was alone with the ghosts again. He couldn't get the image of her out of his mind, that whisper of a grin on her face while she demanded him to comply. It was lying to say he hated it. It would be an even greater lie to say he didn't enjoy it. During the brief conversation, his cock had gone hard, which he did hate. Five years later and he still couldn't rid himself of the shame he felt regarding his desire for her.

  
"Curse you, Professor." He growled and punched one of the nearby pillars. 

  
The next morning, Dimitri left his vigil in the cathedral in pursuit of a bath. More than ever, Byleth plagued his waking thoughts, the memory of her teasing him with the promise of more if he simply complied played in a loop. It wasn't without resistance that he went; Glenn's disembodied voice chased him through the entire decision process, tormenting him more than the recollection of her pliant lips ever could. 

  
What an obedient little lap dog Glenn hissed, going for a bath in the hopes that she'll let you touch her.

  
"Shut up," Dimitri grumbled, "I'm not hoping for anything. I'm only doing this because I'm overdue for a bath."

  
Sure. Is that why your cock got hard when she started bossing you around?

  
Dimitri did not respond. Not only because he owed Glenn no explanation, but also because Mercedes had crossed his path and he didn't want to make her privy to the conversation. She smiled weakly and waved, though he ignored it.

  
"Good morning, Dimitri. It's nice to see you out and about."

  
He didn't respond, hoping she would take his silence as a demand to leave. 

  
"Where are you heading, if you don't mind my asking? Is there anything I can help you with?"

  
"The bath, if you must know."

  
"Oh! I could bring you some clean clothes and get those that you're wearing washed if you would like. I was going to help with laundry today, so it's no trouble."

  
Mercedes was like Byleth in that regard. Always demanding to offer her help when he didn't request it. Always persistent and annoying and unyielding. Her kindness for him had to be a facade, something she dropped when he wasn't around and she felt more at ease to express her true opinions. 

  
"Do whatever you want." And he quickened his pace to be rid of her.

  
Dimitri drew his bath that day. He didn't trust any of the monastery staff to do the most basic of tasks, let alone tend to him when he would be unarmed and unarmored. The water was scalding when he got it, but he quickly eased to it and scrubbed himself until his skin went pink and slightly raw. 

  
And when the water had gone cool and murky, he was surprised to find the clean clothes Mercedes had promised waiting for him. It didn't ease the croning of the dead demanding Edelgard's death at his hands, but he felt physically better. A little.

  
\--

  
It was past midnight when Byleth finally showed herself. She was wrapped in her usual jacket, which she had pulled tight around her chest to chase the cold. Dimitri didn't bother to hide his wanton gaze that settled on the swish of her hips. He couldn't wait to tear the clothes off her and take in the sight of her, to sink his teeth into her and watch her writhe.

  
"You washed." She sounded pleased when she looked him over as if she was assessing him. There was a smugness in it that made the ghosts grow louder, demanding that he show her once and for all that she was his and he would not tolerate that from her.

  
Dimitri took several steps toward her, gaze steeled and dark against the brightness of her own. They were nearly touching; a sudden movement would have brought them together and he was acutely aware of that. It took everything in him to not tear the clothes from her that instant and ravage her on the cathedral floor. She had no idea how her disappearance for those five years broke him, nor how much willpower it took to control himself when he was around her.

  
He snatched her chin like he had the night before and studied her with his good eye. Byleth didn't flinch, and something about that brought a guttural chuckle out of him. She was as beautiful as always, perhaps more because his past self saw her with such reverence and the act of defiling her in the cathedral would strip her of that.

  
When he kissed her, he knew for certain that she had kissed him back the night before. Her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck while she pressed the length of her body into his. She wanted it. More than that, she was encouraging it. Like a bitch in heat one of the ghosts said, his father perhaps, though he wasn't in the mood for assessments. 

  
Dimitri grabbed her wrists when they pulled apart and held them above her head. She was powerless like that, surrendered to his whims. The thought brought a smile to his face. As argumentative and difficult as he was with her, he wanted to possess all of her. To keep her for himself and only himself. "On your knees," he demanded, "you're going to suck my cock to make up for how you talked to me yesterday, Professor." 

  
"Is that so?" 

  
"Yeah. I told you that you were mine and I'm going to make that perfectly clear to you."

  
"No. Not until you ask nicely."

  
His hands tightened on her wrists, making them feel all the more fragile in his grip. If she felt pain from it, she hid it well. Something about her staring at him brought him over the edge. "Do you think this is a game? Do you think I'm asking? I waited for you for five years! I suffered horrors you can only imagine in that time! Now you will do as I say!" He had half a mind to throw up his eyepatch and show her what remained of his ruined eye. To give her a taste of what he suffered, to shock her into submission. Logic reminded him that she had cut down hundreds of foes without batting an eyelash. That sort of shock would never work on her.

  
"No. Say please."

  
"You test my patience." The timbre of his words rumbled through the hallowed space.

  
"And you test mine. Now either stop wasting my time and say please, or I will leave. Have your pick."

  
Dimitri said nothing. His lone eye narrowed to show his conviction to her. Her gaze was just as dangerous as he remembered. It wasn't often that he saw her look like that, and when he had, it was on the battlefield. Something about being the cause of her ire excited him and he didn't know what to make of that. But she did not fold. Byleth shook him off her and cut away entirely. She didn't look back as she walked for the doors. 

  
When her hand pressed into the door to push it open, he rose to her challenge near involuntarily. "...Please." He fumbled, disgusted with himself and how wound around her finger he was even after all this time.

  
Byleth hesitated. She turned, slow and measured, like she was taunting him. And, with her head cocked to the side asked, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

  
"Gods dammit, woman! Please!" Dimitri retreated toward the rubble and turned away from her. She would surely see him as desperate and deplorable and that made him feel sick. It was clear as day that she was toying with him, and he was the fool for playing into her hands.

  
"Please what?"

  
Dimitri growled and clenched his fists so tight that the leather of his gloves groaned. "Please suck my cock." He bit off each word individually, madder beyond mad. The ghosts mocked him, reminding him that he was ever his precious professor's dutiful lap dog. That he was ignoring his much sought after vengeance in favor of his disgusting need to have her. His hardened cock aching in his pants was the testament to that.

  
Still, she was pleased, it seemed. The sound of Byleth's heels tapping against the marble floor was like electricity running down his spine.

  
"Was that so hard?" Her hand caressed his cheek and he was ashamed to admit that he liked it. Part of him wanted to clamp a hand down around hers so she could never remove it. She kissed him, slow and surprisingly sweet. He didn't deserve that from her, but that did nothing to stem how he claimed whatever she was giving. "Are you going to be a good boy for me?"

  
Dimitri glowered, yet his cock jumped at the chance. Even his own body betrayed him.

  
"I asked if you're going to be good for me." She reiterated, tone even despite the demand. 

  
"Fine! But don't test me."

  
In an instant, Byleth was on her knees and undoing the buckles that kept his crotch guard on. It fell to the floor with a clank. Then, it was the laces of his trousers. Dimitri sucked in a ragged breath and shut his eye. He couldn't look at her face, not when her hot breath trailed down his shaft and she licked the head of his cock experimentally before pushing the entire thing past her plush lips. Something about watching made him feel too depraved, too monstrous for even the ghosts to harmonize with. Even knowing that she was halfway down the length and steadily taking more each time she bobbed on it was nearly too much. 

  
Still, her mouth was wet and amazing, and he knew he would only last so long at the current pace. Dimitri grabbed fistfuls of her hair, which granted him leverage enough to fuck her face the way the boar inside him dictated. He had fantasized about having her in his Academy days, but never like this. Never in the cathedral with night's embrace about them. Never with him cursing her name, ghosts around him demanding that he spill in her mouth, or bend her over a pew and leave her with his bastard in his belly. Never so rough and so loveless.

  
"Do you like that, Professor?" Dimitri asked amid labored breaths. "What sort of professor sucks her student off? And in a cathedral no less?"

  
When she slid off his cock with an audible pop, Dimitri opened his eye. His gaze narrowed over her while she stared up at him, brows knit in disappointment.

  
"I didn't say stop." He demanded.

  
"And I said that you were going to be more respectful to me."

  
"Do you think I care about your feelings?"

  
She hadn't heard him. Or, at least, chose to ignore them. When she got up and walked over to one of the pews with a coy look over her shoulder before she sat down, Dimitri couldn't help the excitement that bubbled through his core. She was more a woman to him then, with an eyebrow raised and lips red than she ever had been. For the first time, she was no longer on a pedestal and they stood as equals.

  
"You should come over here and show me how sorry you are."

  
So, she really was the same as him, Dimitri realized. He had seen her cut men down without a thought. Watched her hunt that woman who murdered her father with a single-mindedness that was only rivaled by his own thirst for vengeance. And here she was, a perfect mate to the boar with the same need to fuck under the eyes of the goddess. It was hard to believe in the goddess after Byleth disappeared all those years ago. And yet nothing felt more sacrilegious than two beasts rutting in a house of worship. Dimitri knelt before her, his goddess both divine and tainted.

  
And she was his and his alone. 

  
"What makes you think I'm sorry?"

  
Her scent was overpowering and intoxicating when she finally had stripped herself. The slick on her thighs was matting the soft hair between her legs; it was the indication of her own depraved desires. Dimitri wanted her more than ever before.

  
"Because I see how you're looking at me. You're going to show me how sorry you are or you won't finish."

  
As if it heard her, his cock ached at her words. He hadn't gotten enough from her mouth, and the night air was cold on his teeming flesh. But she was there, and she was wanting. Somehow that overrode the bestial instinct to take.

  
She angled her hips and pushed on the top of his head to guide him down. "Be good for me." Her thighs clamped down around his ears, which kept him secure against her. This close, her scent was maddening. More so than the voices and the draw of the darkness or anything else. With a swipe of his tongue, he lapped at her. Byleth sucked in a breath. He watched her carefully, from the flutter of her eyelashes when his nose grazed her clit to how she buried her hands in his hair. Her mouth fell open, first in a light pant, but soon moans peppered with obscenities started to spill out. 

  
Dimitri guided his fingers into her. The index finger to start, but he came to realize that a second was needed. She was tight around them, and he couldn't help but imagine how good it would feel to be buried in her, to feel her milk an orgasm out of him. "You're...you're doing well." She said, the words sending an electric shiver down his spine that he loved and loathed equally. He responded with a firm swipe of his tongue. She moaned, indecent and erotic. Dimitri had a mind to comment, but he knew anything he said would be met with her pulling her shorts back on and leaving. He didn't want her to leave, as strange as it was to admit to himself.

  
"Ah...ah...Dimitri, I'm…"

  
Byleth turned to liquid when her orgasm washed over her. She slumped down on the pew, tense muscles all relaxed at once while she attempted to gather her breath. A fine sheen of sweat formed on her, making her glisten in the moonlight. Dimitri leaned in toward her face, eye narrowed with dark need. "We are the same." He hissed. When he made to kiss her, to make her taste herself on his lips, she stopped him with a firm palm to the chest. He thought to bat it away, but instead, he grabbed her hips and slid his cock along her slick entrance. "And now you're going to let me fuck you."

  
Byleth's mouth quirked at the corner while he did. Her face was flushed, legs spread wide enough to accommodate him, but still, she made a huffy little noise that sounded more like indignation than invitation. "I don't know, do you think you deserve it?"

  
Fuck. She was still playing this game. And worse still was that he found him rising to the occasion. He wanted, no, craved her approval. Maybe the boy who he had thought dead lived on in a small part of himself. Through gritted teeth, he replied, "I did as you asked."

  
"You did," Her thighs secured themselves around his hips, "I think you've earned a reward."

  
Dimitri was in her in a matter of moments. Instantly, he was overcome by how warm and soft she was. Surprisingly so. A moan slithered out from between his lips involuntarily. Fuck, he wasn't going to last long at this rate. He didn't afford her any time to grow accustomed to him, no time for himself either, as he started thrusting into her with a ferocity that would have surprised him if he hadn't waited what felt like a lifetime to have this.

  
His body moved on instinct while his mind raced. The ghosts were silent in the wake of these new sensations building in him. It wasn't just the feel of her, which was more than his fantasies could have ever created. There was clarity there. A moment where all of the pain and hate and sadness made way for whatever she was. Every time she moaned, said his name, clenched tighter around him, these feelings heightened tenfold. For a moment, she was his, but most importantly, he was hers. Something about that burned in his chest hotter than the heat of Ailell.

  
It was over far too quick. Byleth had come a second time, with Dimitri right behind her. He pulled out in favor of finishing on her stomach. The silence in his mind continued, left him with only Byleth there and he wasn't sure if he could handle that. Guilt budded where desire once had taken root. He hadn't earned what was taken, even if Byleth had been complicit the entire time.

  
He pulled away from her when she sought his embrace. A look of confusion crossed her face, but he simply shoved himself back in his pants and went for his discarded crotch guard. "We're done here."

  
"Are we," From the rustle of fabric, she must have been pulling up her shorts, "you could stay the night with me in my room. It would be--"

"--it would be better to stick a knife in my belly while I had my guard down." And like that, they were back, his shadow chorus, insistent that her desire had been little more than an attempt to get him vulnerable so she could do away with him. Even if she wasn't planning his assassination, the guilt was bubbling up rapidly and he couldn't stand to be around her much longer. 

  
"Dimitri…" Her tone was sad, almost. If the ghosts hadn't assured him of her disgust. A small part of him was guilty for whatever he made her feel, but those feelings were buried deep down inside him.

"Go. You're not wanted here anymore." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, [you can find me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/queenofthisdick)


End file.
